stairway to heaven or highway to hell
by heavensB'tch
Summary: starts in season4...dean and sam have an  adopted little sister who helps them out on hunts.
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my first story so please review and let me know what you think...sorry for any grammer or spellng errors

* * *

Annabell limped slowly to her for pickup and got in as her cell started to ring again. Annabell ignores the car from her older brothers as she starts the truck's engine and drives off down the road. Annabell lets out an annoyed sigh when her cell phone rings again then picks it up and says "what?"

"Anny we are so sorry." Annabell hears her eldest brother Dean say through the phone.

"Save it Dean." Annabell replies as she puts her phone on speaker.

"Anny we've been tight for years. Please let us explain." Annabell hears her other older brother Sam say.

"You've explained already and you know where I stand. I do not stay where I am not wanted and you two have made it very clear you don't want me around." Annabell says as she drives down the dark road.

"Bells we were trying to protect you from Lilith. Cas warned us that she would be gunning for you. We didn't mean those things we said to you…we were just trying to keep you safe." Dean says

"So why would you want me back now? She's still out there. Maybe I'm safer on my own." Annabell says

"Sis we were wrong. You're in more danger now then you were with us. Lilith knows you too well….she knows how to get you to agree with her. You need to come here as soon as you can." Sam says

"Or what Lilith gets me again? I'm still alive and tat bitch doesn't scare me." Annabell says

"We don't want you to get hurt again Anny." Sam says

"Since when did you two want me around anyways?" Annabell asks

"What the hell do you mean?" Sam asks in confusion

"Ever since I can remember you guys have ignored me and left me alone." Annabell answers

"That's not true." Dean says

"Remember that night when I was like 8? You two didn't want to take care of me anymore. Said I always ruined your fun. So you both left me alone in the hotel room and a effin Vamp attacked me while I was asleep. And after that little incident you guys would still leave me alone. The only time you talked to me was to tell me what to do." Annabell says as she stops at a stop sign.

"We still want you around Anny." Dean says trying to remember what she said.

"I'm not coming back. I'm tired of being the burden of a little sister." Annabell replies then hangs up before Dean and Sam could say anything.

**Next Day**

Annabell sits up in her hotel bed to see Castiel in her room and asks "Castiel? Why are you here?" as she rubs her eyes.

"Your brothers asked me to find you." Castiel answers as he sits down on her bed.

"Aah." Annabell says as she lies back down on her bed.

Castiel climbs on top of Annabell and starts to kiss her on the lips, then slowly starts to kiss down her jaw to her neck. Annabell closes her eyes as Castiel Grabs her hands and holds her arms down. Annabell feels Castiel gently kiss her jugular before biting her hard.

Annabell bolts up in bed gasping for breath.

"God damn vamps." Annabell moans as she gets up and walks to the bathroom and turns on the cold water.

Annabell often had dreams about Castiel and her, especially after Castiel kissed her once a few weeks earlier. But he ignored her after that and Annabell knew why. He is an angel and she is a human. Angels can't have feelings for another angel let alone a human. Annabell splashes some cold water on her face then turns off the tap and grabs a towel. Annabell straightens up as she dries her face then looks into the mirror and sees a dark haired man standing behind her. The man quickly grabs Annabell's head and slams her head first into the bathroom mirror. Annabell falls to the ground dazed then feels the man grab her arms and blinks to find herself in a dark room. Suddenly the man throws her across the room and Annabell hits the wall hard and falls to the ground, then quickly gets to her feet and pulls out her knife as three more demons appear in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

please review

Annabell starts to fight as hard as she can against the demons but in the end they overpower her. Annabell crashes to the floor then feels two demons grabs her arms and pin them behind her as they bring her to her knees.

"SHE"S READY LILITH!" one of the demons yells

Annabell looks up to see a little brunette girl walk in the room and up to her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you boys. Get it ready." Lilith says as she looks at Annabell's face, which was full of hatred towards her.

"Are you sure you don't want to help us? You'll be of great use." Lilith asks

"Screw you bitch." Annabell says

Lilith smiles and nods her head to the guys behind her. Annabell feels a knife gently touch her back then hears it cutting into her shirt. The demons behind Annabell pull off her shirt and trail their fingers over her left shoulder.

"Tell your brothers that this is what you get when you don't comply with what we tell you to do." Lilith says

Annabell lets out a loud scream and starts to cry when she fells hot iron sear into the skin on the back of her left shoulder. The demons let go of her and watch her fall to the ground as tears begin to fall down her face. One of the demons walks over to her and says a Latin word before kicking her hard in the head. Annabell feels high amounts of pain in her head and blacks out.

**2 days later**

"Hi I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. We received a call that our sister Annabell is here." Dean says to a nurse at the front desk of the hospital.

"Annabell Winchester's brothers?" A young black girl in a nurse uniform asks from behind them.

"Yeah that's us." Dean answers as they turn around to face her.

"Ill show them where her room is Joanna." The young nurse says to the nurse behind the desk.

"Is she okay?" Sam asks as they walk down the hall.

"Its hard to tell. She was dropped off here unconscious and bleeding. We bandaged her head and her back left shoulder was freshly branded with this symbol." The nurse answers as she stops outside a room and hands them a photo.

Dean and Sam look at the photo to see a symbol burned into the skin. The skin was black with blood covering it.

"Who dropped her off?" Sam asks felling anger flood through his body.

"We don't know. She was found at the front doors laying on her back." The nurse answers then adds "You Should know most of her memory is gone."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks

"She woke up yesterday much to our surprise. She didn't remember her name or the date. She doesn't remember what happened to her recently or ever. We asked her what her parent's names are but she doesn't remember that she has parents. When we first found her, she murmured your names while we were helping her but she doesn't remember saying your names or who you are. We figured out her name by looking in her wallet. She had some photos as well but didn't remember who anyone was besides herself." The nurse answers.

"What does she remember?" Sam asks

"Basically things you do everyday." The nurse answers then says "I'll go wake her up….just take things slow." The nurse says as she walks into the room.

"Annabell…wake up." The nurse says

Annabell opens her eyes and sees her nurse standing beside her bed with two tall guys standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her in concern.

"Annabell you brothers, Dean and Sam are here." The nurse says.

"I have brothers?" Annabell asks in shock

"Yeah Annabell…" Sam answers

"I'll leave you alone. Call if you need me." The nurse says then leaves the room.

Dean and Sam sit down in chairs beside the bed unsure of what to say.

"Um I'm Sam and that's Dean. He's the oldest, you're the youngest." Sam says and points to Dean when he says Dean's name. Annabell nods her head trying to remember them but can't.

"Do you have any idea what happened to you?" Dean asks.

"No….I can't remember anything that happened." Annabell answers.

"It's alright….things will come back to you." Sam says as he pulls out his wallet and hands her a photo of John and Mary.

Annabell looks at the photo in confusion then asks, "Who are they?"

"That's our mum and dad. Don't you recognize them?" Sam asks.

"No….I'm sorry but I cant remember anything." Annabell answers.

"It's alright baby sis." Dean says then asks "Um can I see the burn on your back?"

"Uh sure." Annabell answers as she sits up and leans forward.

Dean stands up and walks to Sam's side as Sam carefully moves the back of her shirt and takes of the bandage.

"Does it look familiar to you?" Dean whispers to Sam

"No…we should properly ask Cas or Bobby….maybe Ruby." Sam whispers back.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 days later**

"Okay Ruby we'll give you a call once we find a hotel." Sam says into his cell then hangs up as he watches Dean and Annabell walk to the impala.

Dean helps Annabell get into the backseat of the impala, and then gets into the drivers seat. Dean starts the car and drives off as he turns the stereo on hoping his cassettes will help jog Annabell's memory.

"What do you two do as a job?" Annabell asks

"Um we're hunters as are you." Dean answers

"We hunt animals for a living?" Annabell asks

"Not animals. We hunt supernatural creatures. Ghosts, vampires, demons. Werewolves, shape-shifters excreta." Sam answers

"But those things don't exist. They are just stories…. legends…. fables." Annabell says.

"They're real. We've been hunting since we were kids. Our dad started hunting after our mom died." Dean replies.

"When did our mom die?" Annabell asks trying to make sense out of everything.

"When Sammy was six months old. A demon named Azael killed her." Dean answers

'So I was adopted then….okay' Annabell thinks.

"Do you remember this song? It's your favourite." Sam asks wishing that Annabell would regain her memory soon.

"No. What is it?" Annabell asks.

"Hells Bells by ACDC." Dean answers then slams on the brakes when he sees two figures appear in the middle of the dark road.

"Stay in the car." Dean says as he and Sam get out of the car and walk up to the two men.

Annabell watches Dean and Sam talk to the two men from the backseat of the impala and see the man in the trench coat look at her with no emotion then the other guy in what looks like a suit look at her with a smile. But not a nice smile a slightly evil smirk that is twisted into a smile. The man yells "GET OUT OF THE CAR GIRL…..NOW!I WANT TO TALK WITH YOU!"

Annabell freezes in her seat after the man yells at her and hears Sam yell "STAY IN THE CAR ANNY!"

Suddenly the door beside Annabell pens and a hand reaches in a grabs her and pulls her out of the car before she could do anything, then slams her into the side of the car and holds her there by the front of Sam's shirt that he loaned her.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Uriel yells at Annabell, then shakes her roughly and yells "ANSWER ME!" when she doesn't respond.

"No…. no I don't." Annabell answers in a timid voice as she looks at him in fear.

"LET HER GO URIEL!" Dean yells.

"What do you remember?" Uriel asks in a harsh voice ignoring Dean.

"Nothing." Annabell answers

"Uriel…this is not the way to handle this situation." Castiel says calmly from beside Sam.

"Then what do you suggest we do with this mud monkey? These two don't seem to be making any progress with her." Uriel replies in an irritated voice. Fed up with the fact that he has to work with humans.

"If you had been protecting her, none of this would have happened." Dean says as he walks over to Annabell and Uriel and pull Annabell away form Uriel.

"We will not waste our time protecting some useless mud monkey." Uriel replies.

"Can you bring her memory back?" Sam asks suddenly

"Pardon?" Castiel asks as he watches Dean hold Annabell protectively to his body.

"Can you bring Anny's memory back?" Sam asks

"Why would we bother to do that?" Uriel asks in annoyance

"Because she is important to us and we will not help you until her memory is back." Dean answers

"We will ask the superiors." Castiel says then disappears along with Uriel.

"You okay Anny?" Sam asks

"Yeah…who were they?" Annabell answers then asks as they walk back to the car.

'That was Castiel in the trench coat and Uriel was the jackass. They are both angels." Dean answers.

"Angels?" Annabell says in shock as she gets back into the backseat of the impala.

"Yeah…" Sam says then starts to fill her in on everything that happened in the past 4 and a bit.

"Bells there's something you should know. Before we came and got you form the hospital and before you ended up there…we weren't hunting together." Dean says after Sam finished telling Annabell what's going on.

"Why?" Annabell asks

"We had a bit of a fight a while back…and we said some things to you we shouldn't have and you left after that." Sam answers feeling a lot of guilt over what happened.

"We were trying to protect you from Lilith. We thought that she wouldn't go after you if we said we didn't care about you…but we were wrong." Dean says.

"You two have a strange way of protecting someone." Annabell comments as heavy rain beings to fall from the sky.

**2 hours later**

"OKAY who wants the couch?" Dean asks as they walk into a hotel room to see two beds and an old couch.

"I'll take the couch." Annabell says as she walks over to it.

"You sure Anny? Dean can take it." Sam asks and Dean replies with "or how about nerd boy takes the couch."

"I'm fine with the couch." Annabell answers as she lies down on the couch

"Night Anny." Dean and Sam say at the same time as Sam covers Annabell with a couple of blankets then walks to his bed.

"Night guys." Annabell replies as she closes her eyes wondering why they bicker like an old married couple.

"Night Bitch" Dean says to Sam as he climbs into his bed.

"Night Jerk." Sam replies after getting into his bed then turns off the lights.

**7am**

"So you can bring her memory back?" Annabell hears Dean ask.

"Yes." Castiel replies

"What is it Cas?" Sam asks

"This may be for the best. She can start over not being surrounded by all this evil." Castiel answers.

"Are you fudgen insane?" Dean asks

"Think Dean. She can get a job, a house. Get married and have children. She can live the life other girls her age get to live. You have both said she is a horrible hunter. This could be the chance you've both wanted for a while." Castiel answers

Annabell feels a tear slide slowly down her face as she pretends to be asleep.

"You've got a point." Dean says as he looks over at Annabell's '_sleeping'_ body on the couch.

"So we just leave her. Dean she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know who anyone is or how to hunt or where her stuff is. This could get her killed." Sam says

"She's still the Anny we know she'll be fine. This could get her out of the hunting life once and for all Sam." Dean says as he gets up and quietly grabs their stuff.

"Alright. Lets go." Sam says.

Annabell lays still and quiet as she feels Sam gently kiss her head then cover her up more with the blankets and then the door open and close and starts to cry when she hears the impala engine start and the car drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry school kept me busy. Please review loads and I dont own anything besides Anny.

**2 months later midnight**

Annabell sat at a table in the back of a dingy old bar looking up information on a ghost hunt in the area on her computer. About three weeks ago Annabell started to slowly regain her memory and almost has it fully back. Some of the areas in her childhood and early 20's were still foggy but she didn't give a crap. Annabell pulled her baseball cap lower down on her head as people in the dingy old bar looked at her in confusion and curiosity.

"Mind if I sit down?" Annabell hears a young man ask from in front of her table.

"If you want." Annabell answers not looking up from her computer.

"Thanks." The young man says as he sits down beside her.

Annabell takes a drink from her beer bottle then copies down a note in her journal and hears the young man ask "School project?"

"You could call it that." Annabell answers.

"Can you take a break?" the young man asks

"Nope, sorry." Annabell answers and watches out of the corner of her eye as the young man gets up and walks back to the bar.

"Anny?" Annabell hears a familiar male voice ask in obvious shock.

Annabell looks up from her computer to see her older brother Dean looking at her with a shocked look on his face that matched his voice and says "Hey Dean."

"What are you doing here at night? This is a dangerous town." Dean asks

"Oh waiting for the blind date I was supposed to meet here." Annabell answers then see the non-impressed, pissed off look come onto Dean's face and says "What do you think I'm doing. I'm hunting. And I'm fine, I've been here before."

"Hunting?" Dean asks

"Yeah I got most of my memory back so hence the hunt." Annabell answers.

"Great you can tell me what you remember, once we get you out of here." Dean says as he closes her computer and grabs her arm then drags her out from behind the table.

"Dean let go." Annabell says as she pulls her arm free.

"You shouldn't be here." Dean replies.

"It's a hunt Dean." Annabell says as she gathers her stuff and puts it in her bag.

"We'll handle the hunt, you leave town and stop hunting." Dean says as he grabs her arm again and starts to pull her out of the bar.

"Dean for the love of god stop it." Annabell says as Dean shoves her through the doors of the bar and out on the street; then pulls her down the street towards the impala.

"This is my hunt Dean, I am not going to just hand it over." Annabell says.

"Yes you are and you are going to stop hunting." Dean replies.

"You can't tell me what to do. Besides what the hell will someone like me do if I stop hunting?" Annabell says.

"Get a job…I don't know, I don't care." Dean replies and Annabell pulls her arm free then says, " Yeah, you never did give a damn." In an angry voice then starts walking off down the street away from him as quick as she can.

"ANNABELL, WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. IT CAME OUT WRONG!" Dean yells after her as he runs down the street and catches

Up with her.

"Then what Dean?" Annabell asks.

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore. You have a symbol burned into your shoulder." Dean answers.

"I'll be fine. Despite everything that has happened dean, I love this job. It's just a ghost hunt. All I have to do is find and burn Alan Jakes body." Annabell says.

"Just a ghost hunt…nothing more?" Dean asks sceptically.

"Just a ghost hunt. Why what's going on?" Annabell answers curiosity getting the best of her …again.

"Nothing Anny." Dean says

"Dean…" Annabell says watching him carefully.

"Its nothing Anny. Just consider the normal like okay." Dean replies then quickly walks off back to his car.

Annabell watches him walk away then rolls her eyes and gets into her new jeep and drives off.

**Next day 10pm**

Annabell pulls up beside a creepy dark old cemetery deep in the woods and turns off her jeep then gets out and grabs a shovel, flashlight, gun and her hunting supply bag.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice says from behind Annabell causing her to jump and quickly turn around to see Castiel standing there looking at her.

"Hey Castiel." Annabell says as she takes a deep breath.

"This is too dangerous for you." Castiel says.

"It's a ghost hunt. I'll be fine. But it's nice to hear you care." Annabell says with a small smile.

"Its not a ghost hunt. There are demons in the area." Castiel replies

'I'll just quickly finish up here then leave." Annabell says

"Annabell it's not that simple." Castiel says

"What do you mean?" Annabell asks then looks up when she hears loud thunder and sees a huge thunderstorm rolling in.

"Get in the vehicle." Castiel orders as he watches the sky.

Annabell quickly gets back into her jeep and Castiel gets in after her and locks the doors.

"So…err…how screwed are we?" Annabell asks looking at Castiel as she sits with her back to the passengers' door.

"We'll see if a few minutes." Castiel answers then hears a loud noise outside the jeep then feels it get hit hard by something and grabs Annabell and shields her with his body while the jeep flips over multiple times.

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

dont own anything...besides anny.

Castiel lets go of Annabell when the jeep stops moving and sees that they are sitting on the roof of the overturn car then asks "Are you hurt?"

"Um we'll see once I get this crap off my leg." Annabell answers as she starts to pull stuff she had in her car that was now covering her right leg.

Castiel pushes the door open so it flies off the door frame and crawls out then takes a quick look around the area to see nothing but the creepy old broken tombstones.

"Hey Castiel …can you hold this please?" Annabell asks as she tosses out her backpack.

Castiel picks up the backpack and watches Annabell pull herself out from the wrecked jeep. Castiel gently lifts Annabell to her feet then catches her and holds her up after she put weight down on her right leg and fell over.

"Okay…I think my right leg may be hurt." Annabell says.

Castiel helps Annabell walk over to an old bench and set her down carefully. Castiel then crouches down and lifts up her pant leg to see deep cuts all over her leg.

"The storm clouds are coming back." Annabell says and Castiel looks behind him to see the dark storm clouds directly above them and feels heavy rain begin to pour down.

"I think this might be our cue to get the hell out of here." Annabell says as she moves her wet hair from her face.

"Can you walk?" Castiel asks

"Properly not." Annabell answers as she looks at her badly cut up leg.

"What do you mean properly not?" Castiel asks

"Well I'm bleeding quite a bit. So if it was a last resort I could walk." Annabell answers

"Uriel was right about you humans, you are all weak." Castiel says as he pulls her to her feet.

"And you angels are a major pain in the ass." Annabell mumbles.

Castiel places two of his fingers on Annabell's forehead and flies her to the closest hospital. Annabell blinks and finds herself alone in a hospital's empty waiting room. Annabell slowly limps over to the desk to see the young blonde nurse behind the desk doing her nails.

"hey…is there a doctor here who can stitch up my leg?" Annabell asks feeling a little uneasy about the blonde nurse.

"Yup fill out this form." The blonde nurse says without looking up and hands Annabell a clipboard.

Annabell slowly limps to a seat and starts to fill out the form. After filling out the form Annabell gets up and slowly limps back to the desk and hands back the clipboard then returns to her seat.

"Um you might want to wash the floor. My blood is kind of staining it." Annabell says to the nurse after noticing her blood dripping onto the floor.

"Uh huh" the blonde nurse says.

**20 minutes later**

"Okay is a doctor coming or do I have to fix this myself?" Annabell asks as she takes off her belt and wraps it around the top of her leg.

"Sorry I'm on my break." The blonde nurse says.

"From doing what?" Annabell asks out loud as she gets up and limps through the doors heading further into the hospital.

Annabell walks into the first room she sees and starts to look around the room for stuff to stitch up and clean the cuts while humming a song she heard in a bar recently.

'this hospital is strangely quiet. I haven't seen or heard anybody except for the ice bitch outside.' Annabell thinks as she pulls down her pant leg then cleans up the room.

Suddenly "Born to be wild" starts to blare out of Annabell's jean pocket and Annabell pulls it out then says "Hello?" into it while grabbing one of the crutches in the room.

"Anny where are you?" Sam asks

"Um at some hospital…. somewhere." Annabell answers then asks, "Where the hell are you two?" as she slowly walks out of the room.

"By your trashed jeep. What the hell happened?" Sam asks

"Slight demon accident while I was in the jeep….nothing major. Castiel to me to the hospital then left." Annabell answers as she uses her left side to open the hospital doors.

"Cas was there?" Sam asks in shock.

"Yeah. Didn't you two send him?" Annabell answers while looking at the front desk in the waiting room in confusion.

'Where did the ice cold bitch go?' Annabell thinks then hears Sam ask, "No we didn't send Cas. Are you alright though?"

"Besides a few cuts on my leg I'm completely…"Annabell starts to answer then stops when she hears movement from behind her and turns around just as the blonde nurse tackles her to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Annabell yells as she flips the girl off of her then grabs her crutch and stands up.

"Anny?" Annabell hears Sam ask through her cell phone on the ground as the blonde nurse stands up and pulls out a knife.

"son of a bitch" Annabell says as the girl runs at her.

Annabell quickly lifts up her crutch and swings it and hits the nurse in the head causing the nurses head to snap back. Annabell then swings the crutch again this time hitting the nurse's stomach and then one final hard blow to the back of the nurse after the nurse doubles over sending her to the ground. Annabell drops her crutch and picks up her cell phone and says "Sam?"

"Anny what the hell is going on?" Sam asks

"Um the blonde nurse attacked me and has now disappeared." Annabell answers as she sees the nurse's body disappear.

"Where are you Anny?" Sam asks and Annabell hears the familiar roar of the impala's engine in the background.

"Um no clue. The hospital is completely empty." Annabell answers as she walks behind the desk and starts to look through the files trying to figure out where she was.

Suddenly the room goes pitched black and Annabell says, "um guys…" into her cell while looking for a flashlight then asks "Guys?" when she doesn't get a response and looks at her cell screen which reads "NO SERVICE".

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Annabell says as she puts her phone in her jeans pocket and pulls out a flashlight from a drawer in the desk.

"Time to find the power room." Annabell says out loud as she turns on the little flashlight and walks through on of the hospital doors.

'Man this is a creepy ass hospital when the only light is coming from this little thing.' Annabell thinks as she walks down the dark hallway.

Annabell stops walking when she hears a noise coming from one of the rooms next to her and opens the door to her right while taking a step forward only to have something very large and heavy swing down and hit her; causing her to scream and stumble back and fall to the floor. Annabell reaches for her flashlight and sits up while taking deep calming breaths, then points the flashlight at the door way. Annabell's breath gets caught in her throat when she sees the body of a man, with both his eyes missing, and blood running down his face from the empty eye socket. A part of his nose had been removed along with half his tongue and the rope tied around his neck was hanging him from the ceiling. Annabell lowers the flashlight to the floor to see dark crimson red covering the floor of the room.

"Oh my god." Annabell says as she quickly gets to her feet and walks away from the room and further down the hallway as quick as she can.

Annabell looks down at the floor and sees blood covering it then looks up at the walls to see blood covering them as well.

"Well I'm going to say a demon problem…. which translates into I'm more screwed then the Toronto Maple Leafs trying to make it to the play offs." Annabell says out loud as she walks further down the hallway until she sees a bloody sign with an arrow pointing to the right that says basement and turns right.

**5 min later**

Annabell opens the door to the basement and carefully walks down the stairs, shining her flashlight around in front of her. Annabell jumps when she hears the door slam shut behind her then lets out a shaky laugh when she realises what it was and continues to walk down the stairs and to the main circuit breaker. Annabell flips all the switches and smiles when the lights come back on and switches off her flashlight, then looks around when she hears a small girl's voice ask "Miss?" and sees a small little girl standing by the furnace.

Please review...pretty please


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey. What are you doing down here?" Annabell asks as she looks at the girl dressed in a long white dress, which was down to her knees.

"Hiding, what's your name miss?" the little girl asks.

"Anny." Annabell answers as she starts to back away from the girl.

"They're looking for you miss. They wanted me to find you." The little girl says with a smile.

"I'm going to be going now." Annabell says

"No I don't think you are." The little girl says as her fingers turn into long sharp claws, her teeth get longer and sharper and hey eyes turn black.

"HOLY SHIT!" Annabell yells and runs up the stairs as fast as she can with the girl chasing her screaming at her.

Annabell runs down the hall as fast as she can, ignoring the pain in her right leg and slipping on the wet blood that covers the floors when she turns down the hall. Suddenly two arms grab Annabell's body as she runs past a door and pulls her into a room. Annabell lets out a small scream but the person who grabbed her covers her mouth with their hand before she can make a loud noise and hold Annabell to their body. Annabell starts to struggle against whoever is holding her then hears Castiel say "Stop struggling and keep quiet."

Annabell stops struggling and hears the little girl scream "ANNABELL!" as she runs past the room they are in

"Are you hurt?" Castiel asks and Annabell shakes her head as she breaths in deeply through her nose until Castiel lets go of her then takes a few steps away from him and turns around and asks "Care to explain why you left me in this hell hole?"

"No" Castiel answers as he grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room and down the hallway.

"Castiel can you stop pulling so hard?" Annabell asks and Castiel lets go of her arm while mumbling "sorry".

"So um why did you come to tell me about the demons at that graveyard?" Annabell asks as she follows Castiel down the hallway while keeping a look out for the creepy little demon girl.

" I thought it would be the responsible thing for me to do…seeing as we don't know how much of your memory you got back." Castiel answers.

"To bad all the docs here are dead…they could properly figure it out with a brain scan." Annabell says then turns around quickly with Castiel when they hear a little girl scream "ANNABELL" from behind and see the creepy little demon girl at the end of the hallway.

"Um Cas we might want to get the hell out of here." Annabell says as she and Castiel back away from the girl.

"You may be right." Castiel says and grabs Annabell's wrist when the creepy demon girl runs at them.

Annabell opens her eyes to find herself outside of the hospital in the parking lot alone.

"DAMIT CASTIEL!" Annabell yells as she runs over to a black Porsche Caymans and picks the lock and opens the driver's door.

'Who doesn't get a alarm if you have this car. I mean seriously.' Annabell thinks as she hotwires the car then gets in and turns on the stereo and "For your entertainment by Adam Lambert" starts to play as she backs out of the parking lot then drives off down the road while buckling up.

***5 min later***

"WOAH THIS THING FLYS!" Annabell yells as she guns the gas and the car shoots forward down the dark empty road and starts to sing along to "Hot blooded by Foreigner" when it starts to play.

"Stealing is a sin." Castiel says as he appears in the passenger's seat.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Annabell yells as she jumps and the car swerves to the left.

Annabell quickly corrects lanes as she takes more deep breaths then says, "A little warning would be nice."

"Your brothers want you to meet them in an abandoned house an hour from here." Castiel says ignoring what she just said.

"Great…I get to drive this girl for another hour." Annabell says as she pats the steering wheel of the car.

" You're going to drive a stolen car there? Castiel asks.

"This is a Porsche Caymans…when will I get the chance to drive this beauty again?" Annabell says

"Do you want to drive up there with me?" Annabell asks as she speeds up again smiling at the purr of the car's engine.

"I don't think that, that would be very wise." Castiel says as he watches her smile while driving then glances at him and sees a sparkle in her eyes as they look at his face and Annabell says " There is nothing wrong with us being friends Cas. Heaven can't fault you for that."

" You are really naïve about my superiors." Castiel says

"Its not like any of the other angels talk to me. Uriel looks at me like he wants to rip me apart. I don't really have a chance to learn about angels. Nobody will tell me anything." Annabell replies

" You are right about Uriel and the reason we don't tell you anything is because you are not as important as Dean or Sam. They are our main focus, you are just an extra solider we can use in this war." Castiel says.

"Well at least I'm good for something." Annabell replies with a laugh.

"You have no problems with it?" Castiel asks

" I was raised to be a solider. Its all I know." Annabell answers.

**40 min later**

"See made it with twenty minutes to spare." Annabell say to Castiel as she pulls up in front of the old house beside the impala.

"Cas?" Annabell asks when she gets no response and looks to her right to see the seat empty.

"Right. Have a goodnight Cas." Annabell says sarcastically and she gets out of the car and walks up to the house.

"Hey Anny. You okay?" Sam asks as he opens the front door to let her in.

"Yeah im fine." Annabell answers as she walks into the old house.

"Isn't this the Adam's family house?" Annabell asks as she looks around the living room.

"We never watched that show Anny." Dean says.

"I did when you two were out and about." Annabell replies as she sits down on an old dusty couch.

"How bad is your leg?" Sam asks as he sits down beside her.

"I've had worse." Annabell answers

" Did Cas tell you why we wanted you to come here?" Sam asks

"No he didn't. So what's going on?" Annabell answers.

"To apologize for one thing and the demons really want you bad. Lilith wants you in order to break one of the seals but we don't know which one." Sam says

"Do you know why she wants to use me to break a seal?" Annabell asks and Dean says "No".

"Bobby has a theory though." Sam says

"And that is?" Annabell asks bracing herself for the worst.

"One of the seals is to kill 20 virgins…well cut out their hearts while they are still breathing." Sam says

"Yeah well that ship sailed a long time ago." Annabell replies with a laugh.

"YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!" dean yells at the top of his lungs and Sam lets out a 'seriously dude' sigh.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to post school's been hell. Please review

"No I haven't been since I was 17." Annabell answers as Dean jumps up out of his seat glaring at her.

"SINCE YOU WERE 17? AND WE FIND OUT NOW!" Dean yells

"Well you can see why I didn't say anything and im 25 dean do u honestly expect me to still be a virgin?" Annabell says.

"Who was it?" Sam asks and Dean adds, "He's dead." In a very dangerous voice.

" A guy I dated in high school for a couple of weeks." Annabell answers and Dean explodes again yelling " YOU SCREWED HIM AFTER DATEING FOR A FEW WEEKS!" while pacing back and forth through the living room clutching his hands into fists trying to remember any guys she talked about in high school.

"Have you done anyone else?" Sam asks trying to keep an open mind while blocking out mental pictures.

"Do you really want to know?" Annabell asks trying very hard not to laugh at Dean.

"Just give us a number." Sam says

"Five." Annabell answers and Dean asks, "Alright what are their names?" in a fake calm voice.

" You wont kill them if I tell you?" Annabell asks noticing the glare she saw if their father's eyes a few times when he was really pissed off.

"We won't." Sam answers but Dean says, " I sure as hell will."

"No Dean you wont." Sam says

"THE HELL I WONT! SHE'S OUR BABY SISTER NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT TO HER!" Dean yells.

"Dean by any chance do you remember what we talked about at Bobby's?" Sam asks while rubbing the sides of his head in frustration.

"Not really no." Dean answers

"She is 25 not a little kid. We can't be ordering her around like she is one and start freaking out at her about this sort of stuff. Besides how many girls have you slept with?" Sam asks.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! AND YOU…." Dean yells then points his finger at Annabell and yells "YOU SAID YOU WOULD WAIT UNTIL YOU GOT MARRIED!"

"Dean you told me to wait until I got married and I was 12 at that time." Annabell says with an amused smile.

"Just ignore what he says about guys…you'll be better off." Sam says to Annabell as he hands her a beer then grabs one for himself and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"WHAT? NO! SAM WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ADIVE IS THAT?" Dean yells in disbelief.

"Dean just let it go." Sam says

"COME ON! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STICK TOGETHER ABOUT THIS!" Dean yells

"Well at least now I know who to go to for boy advice." Annabell says then holds back laughter when Dean yells "NO….NO BOYS ALLOWED EVER!"

"Just ignore him." Sam says and Annabell replies with "no problem."

"So who were they?" Sam asks as Dean grabs a beer then sits down In the chair across from them glaring at Sam.

" Um Roy, Mike J., Conner T., Jackie and Davey." Annabell answers as she opens her beer can.

"Hunters? You did hunters?" Dean asks

"well yeah. I only hang out with hunters." Annabell answers.

"Okay um sis do all of us a big favour…if u ever you know again don't tell us." Sam says

"No problem." Annabell replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**1 hour later**

"This has got to be the creepiest bedroom in the world." Annabell says as she walks into a small bedroom with a queen sized old dusty bed in the middle of the room with the headboard against the wall covered in dust and cobwebs and an old dresser also covered in dust and cob webs in the corner.

"When was the last time someone set foot in this place?" Annabell asks herself out loud as she walks up to the bed.

"1989" A voice says form behind Annabell who turns to see Castiel stand by the door.

"1989? Who lived here?" Annabell asks in curiosity

"A family of hunters." Castiel answers

"Okay…um why are you here Cas?" Annabell asks.

"To tell you to be careful. If Lilith gets her hands on you…we cant afford that seal to be broken." Castiel answers.

"What seal is it?" Annabell asks

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Castiel answers and see Annabell frown.

"Then write it down or draw it out. Pretend we're playing pictionary." Annabell says.

"I don't know what that is." Castiel answers

"It's a board game. You draw out clues so your team-mate can guess the answer." Annabell says with a smile as she turns around then puts her bag down on the old spring mattress and coughs when dust flies up off the bed.

Annabell quickly turns around when she feels two hands gently grab her arms and sees Castiel looking at her deeply. Castiel gently runs his right hand over the side of Annabell's face then leans in a gently kisses her while running his hands down her body and holds her close then kisses her again.

"Wow." Annabell says in a quiet voice after Castiel pulls away.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that." Castiel says but doesn't let Annabell go.

"Don't be." Annabell says as she gently runs her fingers through his hair then kisses him softly; slightly afraid of what his reaction would be this time. But to her surprise Castiel kisses her back harder and rougher then before and falls back onto the bed pulling Castiel down on top of her. Annabell slowly starts to run her hands over Castiel's chest and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt but stops when Castiel grabs her hands with his, while looking at her face carefully and Annabell nods her head in understand when she realises that she was moving to quick for him and that he needed to take it slower.

" Do you want to stay here tonight?" Annabell asks in a quiet voice as Castiel gently pulls her up to a sitting position then lets go of her hands and sits down beside her.

"I don't know if I should." Castiel answers and looks down at his left hand in curiosity when he sees Annabell's fingers intertwined with his.

"I take it you don't want heaven to find out about this…." Annabell says.

"No I don't, at least not now." Castiel replies.

"Dating in secret?' Annabell asks turning her head to the right see Castiel nod his head, and then rests her head on his shoulder with a happy smile on her face.

" We can't tell your brothers either." Castiel says after a few minutes of sitting in quiet.

"I know, I wasn't going to tell them anyways. I don't think Dean could handle that right now." Annabell replies while stiffing a yawn.

"You are tired. I should leave." Castiel says as he gets to his feet.

"Wait…" Annabell says as she gets to her feet and looks into Castiel's blue eyes that she loves so much, and says "Please stay with me tonight." And gently takes his hand in hers and lies down on the bed pulling him with.

Castiel lies down beside Annabell and awkwardly wraps his arms around her and holds her gently to his body and watches her close her eyes and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry for the extremely long break. Life and school got in the way and I kind of forgot about the story; but I'm going to try and aim for a chapter a week. Thanks so much for being patient with me and if you guys have any suggestions for the story please let me know. No holds bar.

*disclaimer I don't own supernatural or any of the hot male characters just Annabella and anyone random I throw in :p*

*four days later* Annabell p.o.v

I sat in a table, by the window in a diner near our hotel; waiting for my cup of tea to be served. I smile to me remembering, Castiel and me sharing a bed a few nights ago; and him holding me while I slept. It was the first time in a long time I had a peaceful nights rest and didn't feel like I had to have a gun beside me. Dean, Sammy and I left the next morning, to avoid any demons from trying to find us at the old house and settled into the hotel I was at now for the night. Now I'm just waiting for my cup of tea to help me calm down and sleep tonight. I'd prefer to call Cas to come keep me company but since I'm sharing a room with Dean and Sam that might not be the best idea. I smile and nod in thanks when the waiter drops off my cup of tea and take a small sip then sigh in content, while looking out the window. I look ahead of me when I hear the door to the diner slam open and see Dean storm in, look around then quickly walk over to me.  
"What the hell are you doing? And did you see Sam leave?" he asks in a loud voice as he reaches me.

"I had trouble sleeping so I came for a cup of tea. And no sorry….what's wrong?" I ask with a frown.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to go get Sam and stop him from doing whatever it is he is doing. Let's go." Dean says as I stand up and leave a 5 on the table then jog alongside him to the impala.

"Stop him from doing what? And when was Cas here?" I ask as we reach the impala.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go!" Dean replies as we get into the car and he quickly drives off.

***********30min later**********

I glance over at Dean as we fly down the dark highway, heading to some god damn warehouse to find Sam. Dean was driving extremely fast, even for him; to get to Sam as fast as we could, which was making me nervous. I was worried and nervous about what Dean was actually going to do when we reached Sam. He had a tendency to react irrationally when it came to his younger sibling so I'm anticipating the worst.

"Dean what happened when I was at the diner? I was only gone for like 10minutes" I ask and see his jaw twitch a bit.

"I'll tell you once we find Sam. I just need to focus on the road." He answers and I nod my head in reply then see us pull up at an old warehouse.

I quickly get out of the impala and jog over to Dean who was already speed walking to the warehouse; feeling his anger and worry radiating off him. I stop outside a window beside the door to the warehouse and see a man tied to a chair, with Sam and some brunette chick in front of him. I nibble on my lip nervously when I feel dean breath angry down my neck as he stands behind me; while we watch Sam. I see Sam raise his hand to the man then black smoke come out of his mouth and feel my jaw drop in complete and under shock. 'What the fuck was going on?' I feel Dean grab my hand and pull me through the door of the warehouse, keeping me close behind him when we enter the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks in a loud voice…..

-okay I am so sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. I no longer have my editor and struggle with my grammar but I tried to catch my mistakes so please don't judge me too harshly. And please review


End file.
